


Flare

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe- Dragon, Angst, Blood, DragonAU, Dragonverse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every eighteen years villages would send a sacrifice to dragons to keep the dragons from attacking their village.  Kenma was the chosen one in his village at a very young age and was captive for all his life to make sure he was unscratched, and pure for his 18th birthday.</p><p>When he is taken by the dragon he finds out the dragons aren't all that bad and suggests to mend the relationships between dragons and humans.  With that he gets let go, only to go back to the village and find war ships and other villagers there prepared to attack the dragon island.  </p><p>Now he's stuck in the middle of a very nasty war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a one shot but it turned into something longer

"I'm going to be the dragon's gift," an eight year old Kenma spoke proudly in front of the other kids in the village. "I get to be taken away and live with them!"

"That's so cool!" one of the kids gasped out as the others murmured words among themselves.

"Well I heard if you're chosen then you die! The dragon takes you back and eats you!" another child spoke as the others gasped. "Mother was praising the lord that I wasn't going to be taken, that it was you."

"That's a lie!" Kenma yelled out as the children stepped away from him. "My momma said that it was an amazing thing! She even cried tears of joy!"

"I doubt it," the child scoffed as the sun started to set.

"Kenma!" a ladies voice called out as the young child ran over to her.

"Momma, being the dragon's gift is a good thing right? I'm doing an important job and I'll come see you again, right?" Kenma asked looking up into his mothers eyes, he searched for joy or happiness but was left with a dull look.

"Come. It's time to eat."

* * *

  
At the age of thirteen Kenma was taken from home. He was placed in the village temple locked in the basement. He would stay there for the rest of his days with limited company.

He would eat two times a day as well as taught lessons and be scolded for not being able to do some of the work. When he would ask if he was really a "gift" to the dragon what hunts their village they would take his food away for two days.

After a while he realized they would never hurt him, never touch him. Something about purity. Not that he minded. He began to talk less. refusing to read allowed what he had learned from the books he was given, realizing they had to keep him fed anyways.

"I'm going to die aren't I? You hide this from the village children so they won't try and run," Kenma spoke looking at one of the elders through rusting bars. "I would rather die than be dragon food to save this village" he spat out kicking the food what was brought to him.

"You little brat," one of the guards inside his cell snarled picking up his spear going to hit him with the blunt end before a cough stopped him.

"We can not touch the sacrifice, any marks may displease the dragon," the elder spoke as the guard backed off. "Chain his hands, make sure he is not able to cause harm to himself.

Kenma frowned as the guard moved forward as he moved back, he watched as cuffs were pulled from the guards pocket. "Come here brat," he heard him chuckle. The teen shook his head as he kept backing away until he met the wall, the guard jumping him.

Kenma struggled against the cuffs holding his arms behind his back. "Let me go!" he ordered as the guard left the cell.

"You will not put this village at risk," the elder told him before walking away.

The boy muttered under his breath as his stomach rumbled. He stared at the food he had kicked away. 'Do they expect me to eat like an animal,' he thought as his stomach growled louder a small blush appearing on his face as he moved on his knees over to it.

No one was here to watch him eat anyways.

* * *

 

Eighteen. Kenma was Eighteen.

The walls around him were scratched and marked on as he started to count the months. He had stopped talking to the village counsel all together after the third year of being held captive. His wrist ached for always being tied up. His stomach grumbling. He felt disgusting, only taking baths every once in a while when the counsel felt nice enough. His hair was a long tangled mess, no one properly brushing it.

"It is time sacrifice!" a guard shouted as he opened the door.

Kenma stayed silent as he was dragged to his feet. He stared a head as he took them to the bath. Of course they wouldn't give the dragon dirty food. He did't fight when they removed his loose clothes. He didn't make a sound as cold water was dumped repeatedly on his head. He didn't flinch when they tugged his hair with a small comb to untangle it.

He wouldn't give these people the pleasure of hearing him cry to save him. He got up as the guard pulled up his arms, leading him naked through the temple. He ignored the stares as he kept his long black hair in his face as he was taken to an opening out side of the large building.

"Any last words? To your family? To the people?" a priest asked him.

Kenma stared, hate in his eyes as he was pushed on to the ground. The cuffs around his wrist unhooked from each other only for his arms to be stretched out and chained onto giant rocks. His legs being pulled in chain so his body was spread wide and naked for the dragon.

"The village thanks you for saving us for another eighteen years," the priest bowed before walking away.

The boy kept his gaze to the night sky as the counsel and guards also left. Why would he say anything to them. His mother didn't even fight for him. Bitter filled his heart as the mood shined bright above him.

His eyes widened as a large dragon flew in front of the moon. His heart beating faster. He thought he didn't care if he died. No. He didn't want to die.

Kenma watched as the dragon landed on a giant rock in front of him. It was white, with black and gold scales under it, deep grey eyes shining bright in the moonlit sky, white to gold tip horns going across the top of it's head almost like a crown. The dragon was skinnier than he thought, with a longer body and neck, it's tail was long with black and gold feathers near the end.

The dragon was pretty.

He watched heart stuck in his stomach as the dragon came closer to him. Was it going to eat him here? Would it take him to where its home was? He let out a small squeak as large claws covered his tiny naked body, nails cracking into the cuffs to release him. His breath picked up terrified as the dragon opened it's mouth, tears falling from his eyes as it picked him up into his mouth. He held on to a large tooth it suddenly jumped into the sky flying off.

He watched as the village grew distant as his hair whipped around in the wind. He looked over noticing they were going over a large body of water. What if the dragon planned to drown him?

Kenma swallowed hard but the thought quickly went away as ground came back into view. He stared at the dark ground before the dragon suddenly dropped to the ground, entering a cave. 'It took me home,' he thought as it walked deeper into a soft lit cave. Why was there torches in a dragon's cave?

He yelped as the dragon's mouth opened, dropping him on to the ground with a hard thud. He hissed placing a hand on his tail bone as he moved to his knees. He looked up, coming face to face with the dragon. His eyes widening as the dragon's breathing blew his hair back. He backed away from the dragon. Should he start begging for his life? Should he asked to be spared? Could dragons even understand humans?

Kenma jumped as his back collided with the wall, the dragon stepping closer to him. He reached out a shaking hand, pressing it to the dragon's snout trying to keep it away. 'It's a dragon dumb-ass,' he thought shutting his eyes as the dragon pushed his arm back, he could feel it's large face pushing into his body making him wheeze before a breath went around him and the dragon pulled back quickly.

He opened one eye seeing the dragon staring at the front of the cave. He opened his other eye looking towards the opening, noticing two other dragons. Two, much largers, stronger built, dragons. The dragons he read about.

One was black with two sets of wings, horns all over it's body with golden eyes. The other was larger built as well. Silver scales mixed with black feathers here and there, more feathers covered the top of it's snout up and above it's eyes.

Kenma felt sick. Like he could drop at any moment. His breathing faltered. Was it hot in there? The dragon's aren't paying attention. Maybe he should move.

The boy stared at the dragons before trying to take a step forward before his world faded to black.

* * *

 

Kenma squinted his eyes still closed. He was still alive. Alive and on a soft fur pile? He opened his eye's, fire lighting the area as he slowly rose on his arms noticing the bed of animal fur he was laying on. "Um..." he grumbled looking around, his eyes falling upon another male on the other side of the cave.

"You're awake," the male spoke making him jump before rising into a sitting position.

"Where's the dragon?" Kenma asked keeping his eyes trained on the now standing male. His eye's rose as he got closer, noticing horns sticking around how head like a crown going from black to gold tips, he had some white scales on both sides of his face, black scales on his neck, white scales on his arms, and a mixture on his sides from what he could see. "Y-you're the dragon," he stuttered scooting back in the animal fur.

"I am," the dragon confirmed eye's sharp as he stared down at the human. He was topless, a pair of black puffy pants hung loosely on his hips. "And you're food," he teased seeing the boy turn white like a ghost.

"So you are going to eat me," Kenma whispered eye's wide as the dragon stepped onto the pile before kneeling down balancing on his feet.

"Depends, I'll give you a week, if I like you, I'll let you go, if not, I'll eat you for dinner," the boy smirked dragon eye's shining bright in the fire light.

"But I have nothing to offer you," the human whispered looking down noticing he was wearing a loose pair of pants as well.

"Company is all I need."

* * *

 

The first night was over. Kenma had learned the dragons human name was Akaashi. He also learned the dragon wasn't very active, he liked being in the cave. Every once in a while the dragon would leave to visit his friends. This was on of those days.

Kenma walked towards the edge of the cave, he watched as dragons flew by him, his long black hair whisping in the wind causing him to close his eyes.

 _"So he does keep a human in here,"_ someone spoke in a language he couldn't understand as he opened his eyes. He was met with a dragon in human form with fluffy brown hair, a mixture of white and brown scales decorating his face, one horn stick out of his forehead.

Kenma stayed silent as the dragon walked up to him and around him a wide smile on his face. It made him nervous. "What?" he asked as the male finally backed off.

 _"If Akakahik doesn't eat you I will gladly,"_ the dragon spoke in the same unknown language licking his lips.

The human frowned stepping closer inside the cave.

 _"Oikazik get away from the human,"_ Akaashi's voice snarled as the white and black dragon landed between him and Kenma causing the human to fall back from the air force from his wings.

_"Ah, the human's pet has arrived,"_

Akaashi roared at the other dragon before he finally backed off. He huffed turning his head to look at the human before turning into his own human form. "You are not to step foot out of this cave," he ordered walking up to the human reaching his hand down.

Kenma nodded before taking the dragons hand helping him back up. "What is Akakahik and Oikazik? They sounded like names," he commented following Akaashi back into the cave.

"Akakahik is my dragon name, Oikazik's human name is Oikawa, you must be weary of him for when you are here."

"He seemed like he was threatening to eat me..."

"He was."

"Oh," Kenma stopped in his tracks. He never thought about other dragons eating him. Dragons and humans don't get along after all.

"The only time you are safe is in this cave, in this cave no one is allowed to touch you, but me," Akaashi commented as he sat down on the pile of fur on the opposite side of Kenma's "nest".

"What about those dragons what appeared yesterday?"

"Those two won't hurt you, they are friends of mine what know better," dragon shrugged leaning back onto the fur flinching slightly.

Kenma frowned noticing the odd movement. "Are you injured?" he asked walking over to the dragon laying down.

"It's nothing."

The human frowned kneeling down beside the dragon looking at his side. He had for nasty scratches on his side. "We should clean that," he worried looking around for something only for a hand to grab his wrist. He looked back down at the dragon, noticing the intense look in his face.

"I'm fine."


	2. 2

_Kenma flinched as Akaashi held a firm grip on his wrist. The dragon's hand was freezing. It hurt. The dragon must have took notice, releasing him right away. "Why is your hand freezing?" he asked pulling his hand to his chest rubbing his wrist to warm it back up._

_"I can't control my temperature that well in this form," Akaashi sighed turning to look at the fire pit. "I'm an ice dragon so I turn cold quickly, sometimes I don't realize it, you can get frost bite easily so I suggest you don't touch me, at least not in human form."_

_The human frowned looking down at the slashes on the dragon's side. "But those still need to be taken care of."_

_"I'll heal."_

* * *

  
Kenma laid in the furs, eyes staring at the sleeping dragon boy on the other side of the cave. It was currently day three and the dragon hasn't made a move to eat him yet. Maybe he wasn't planning on eating him at all. "Akaashi," he called out watching as sharp grey eyes stared at him. "Why do dragons take a sacrifice from villages? Why did it start?"

"You don't know?" Akaashi narrowed his eyes before sitting up. "They hide the history behind it from the people?" he questioned watching as the human gave no reaction. He huffed getting up from his bed walking over to the male before sitting down beside him.

"A long time ago dragons and humans never got along. Dragons would raid the villages for food, and humans would start hunting down young dragons for armor and meat. In the end our leader appeared before humans and made a treaty that we would go to the islands and only return to villages to take one human back to guarantee the village safety. Human's cannot step foot in this island," the dragon explained eyes trained on the fire.

The human frowned looking at the dragon as he sat up, he could feel the cold radiating from the male's body. "How can you speak to me? Dragon's seem to have their own language."

"Teachers...the elder dragons taught me the human language."

"Did they teach anyone else?"

"No."

Kenma narrowed his eyes in confusion. Why would elder dragons teach one dragon how to speak to humans. Unless. His eyes grew large noticing the confused look in the dragons face. "Are you a prince?" he asked leaning forward. Now that he thought of it, this dragon was very pretty, pretty enough to be a prince.

"What? No!" Akaashi squeaked out leaning away from the human. "I'm in training to be a peace keeper, I'm not a prince, prince's don't learn human languages, they never leave the islands," he spoke quickly calming down when the human backed off of him.

"Peace keeper?"

"Yes, I'm going to be the one visiting villages for meetings to see if there are complaints on the treaty," the dragon explained as he reached up playing with one of his horns. "You must be hungry, I'll go hunting for you," he spoke suddenly standing up. "Don't leave this cave."

The human frowned at the sudden departure of the dragon. Though he did the same yesterday only to come back with those gashes on his side. Kenma huffed as he looked over at the fire, watching the flames dance around.

His stomach growled, he didn't know how many hours had passed by. He had spent his time trying to keep the fire alive. Was there no animals on this island? 'Of course not the dragons probably ate them all,' he thought poking the fire with a stick. His ears twitched as the ground shook from a dragon, no, two dragons landed in front of the cave.

"I am protected in this cave you cannot touch me!" Kenma yelled out looking towards the opening, noticing the giant black dragon with the other giant silver dragon. He scrambled to his feet holding a tight grip on the stick as the two dragons entered the cave, black smoke appearing around the black one as flames went around the silver one.

_"Akakahik isn't here?"_ A deep voice spoke in the dragon language as a human stepped out of the smoke, he had messing black hair, horns coming out of it, black scales on his face, arms and stomach. Two large horns sticking out of his shoulders.

The human frowned raising the stick as the other dragon male appeared. He had spiky silver hair with black feathers placed throughout it, small feathers and scales on his face, silver and black feathers went around his neck like a necklace, he had scales covering the top of his hands. They both wore torn rags around their waist like a skirt.

_"But the human is, he must be out fetching food,"_ The silver haired male spoke as they looked the human up and down.

Kenma's hand holding the stick up started to shake. Why weren't they leaving. Akaashi wasn't here so they didn't need to be here either. "You can't touch me," he squeaked out as the two dragons looked at each other and shrugged before walking deeper into the cave. He moved over to the side keeping a sharp eye on the two. He watched as they sat down around the fire ignoring him.

The human frowned watching the two interact with each other. What were they talking about? Were they friends of Akaashi's? "Um..." he went to speak but the glowing dragon eyes staring at him made him shut his mouth. His legs shook as he went and sat on his fur pile.

He looked up as a loud thud was heard from outside. 'Akaashi,' he thought looking towards the mouth of the cave as the familiar white and black dragon appeared with a cow in his mouth walking into the cave. His nose crinkled seeing the animal blood covering the dragons large teeth. He saw him notice the other two dragons in the cave as the dragon dropped the cow onto the ground.

_"Akakahik is back!"_ the silver haired dragon smiled jumping up from the ground as Akaashi turned into his human form.

_"Bokakuto, Kurokuo why are you here?"_ Akaashi asked groaning as strong arms pulled him into a tight hug.

_"We wanted to meet your human friend!"_ The silver haired male spoke excitedly as he placed the younger dragon back onto the ground.

"You can't speak to him though..."

_"Then translate for him and us,"_ the messy black haired dragon grinned as he looked back at the human still having his guard up. _"Tell him we're friends, he looks like he wants to faint."_

Akaashi looked back at Kenma noticing the human looked like he was scared from the two unknown dragons. "They're friends, they won't hurt you," he told him walking away from the two dragons to kneel in front of the human. "Their human names are Kuroo and Bokuto, they can't speak to you but they want you to know that they won't harm you," he spoke gently seeing the boy calm down, still wary of the two dragons.

_"Should I cut this cow up for him and cook it? Will he accept us then?"_ Kuroo asked lifting one of the cows legs pulling on it until there was a crack.

Kenma's jaw dropped looking between Akaashi and Kuroo. "Don't do that in front of me!" he yelped horrified at the skin tearing as the dragon continued to pull.

_"Kurokuo go outside and do that!"_ Akaashi snarled making the older dragon jump before dragging the cow out of the cave, luckily for him Bokuto ran after Kuroo to help. "Sorry...we just kind of eat things, I didn't think about human's not wanting to see their food be shredded," he frowned rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not that, it's just the way he was going to do it with the brute force of his hands....we use knives for a clean cut," Kenma explained as the dragon sat in front of him. "Those are your friends? Are they special too?" he asked referring to the dragon being a peace keeper.

"Kuroo's the prince and Bokuto is a knight," the dragon spoke simply smirking when the human's face went blank.

"Are you serious?" he asked as if he was just slapped in the face, "You're lying."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are..."

"No...Kuroo really is the prince, but the prince really isn't much different than being a normal dragon, other than he gets away with more stuff," Akaashi shrugged turning his attention to the fur the sat on, he smoothed it out with his hands. "Bokuto is his knight, but in reality if we were to ever be attacked all dragons go to war."

Kenma sat back on his hands. "Wow...." he breathed out as the two dragons entered the cave again. He could see the cow meat cut into uneven shreds as they carried it in. He watched as Kuroo walked with grace despite his strong feature. He did look like a prince. A strong prince. His eyes went to Bokuto, he was thick muscled, definitely strong even in human form.

_"We have meat for the tiny human,"_ Bokuto spoke still smiling from ear to ear as he toss some of the meat into the fire.

_"His name is Kenma,"_ Akaashi corrected the dragon as he stood up from the fur walking back to the fire, he turned to look back at the human. "Please come join us Kenma," he gave a small smile before turning back to his friends sitting with them by the fire.

Kenma noticed the small smile, a very faint blush appearing on his face. The dragon was making his heart feel....strange. He's been locked up all his life, this weird fluttering in his chest was uncomfortable. He rose from the fur making his way over to the fire slowly, the smell of meat flooding the air, his stomach growled loudly as he sat down, the two dragons snickering.

He blushed looking down at his hands before a piece of meat was held out into his view. He perked up looking at Akaashi. "Thanks," he muttered taking the warm piece of meat into his hands.

_"We should go to the pond tomorrow, it will be nice, you can even bring Kenma, I;m sure he would want to take a bath anyways,"_ Kuroo spoke up as he looked at the human giving a friendly smile.

"Kuroo suggested going to the pond tomorrow, it's in the middle of the island," Akaashi translated feeling the human's gaze on him as he poked the meat in the fire, flipping it over. "You can wash up then."

Kenma blinked looking at the dragons. "But it isn't safe for me to be outside," he pointed out as he was handed another small piece of meat.

"If you are with me, you will be safe," the dragon responded keeping his attention on the fire, making sure the meat wouldn't burn. "It's up to you."

"I'll go," he confirmed looking up at the other two dragons what had giant smiles on their face. They must have understood him with the looks on their faces.

_"Tell him it's a pretty area, that he'll really like it,"_ Bokuto nudged Akaashi with his elbows before yelping as the younger jabbed him with the stick he was using to poke at the meat with.

"Bokuto says you'll like it there, you seem to like quiet places, it's quiet and peaceful there," Akaashi added staring at his friends who were giving him an odd toothy look. His eye's widened for a second before glaring at them. _"I know what you're doing, stop right now."_

_"But you two would look so good together,"_ Kuroo pouted looking at Kenma then back at Akaashi.

_"Have you forgotten that he is human? I am releasing him in four days, he doesn't belong here,"_ the dragon shook his head looking over at the human noticing his concerned look. "Don't worry about it, they're teasing me," he patted Kenma's thigh before getting up. _"I am going for a night walk, please leave my cave and let Kenma sleep, we will meet up at the pond tomorrow,"_ he told them as the two nodded getting up.

Akaashi turned to look at Kenma. "I'll be back, get some rest for tomorrow," he told him before heading towards the cave entrance.

Kenma opened his mouth to ask if he was really okay but decided against it. He watched as the three dragons left him in the cave. Alone. He frowned messing with the dirty pants he wore. He always thought dragons were just man-eaters. He didn't realize they could turn into humans. He didn't realize they were a civilization just like him.

He chewed on his bottom lip, pushing himself off the ground to return to his bed. His mind traveled to Akaashi's upset face. 'Why was he upset,' he thought laying down. The question lingered in his mind as he fell asleep.

* * *

 

Kenma's eyes shot open when he felt an icy cold hand on his face causing him to gasp. "Sorry," he heard Akaashi whisper hand disappearing from his skin. "Why did you do that?" he grumbled rubbing the against his cheek trying to warm it back up.

"You weren't waking up...I didn't know what to do," Akaashi shrugged as he sat cross-legged on the fur. "Were you okay? You were tossing and turning all night."

The human's face turned a light pink as he hid under his hair. "Yeah, it was just a dream about being locked in the dungeon back home...it happens often...even back when I was there," he whispered pulling his knees to his chest, he watched the dragon from the corner of his eye, watching him lift his hand then hesitate and put it back down. "Are you afraid to touch me because of your temperature?"

"I can't tell how cold I am...I don't want to freeze you or give you frostbite," the dragon replied staring down at his hands.

"But you can touch other dragons right? Even in their human form?" Kenma asked lifting his head up to look straight at the wall.

"I can touch Bokuto, he is warm...don't touch him either, you can get burned easily," Akaashi crinkled his face remembering when Bokuto got too excited and hugged Kuroo and Kuroo had the burns for over a week.

"What about Kuroo?"

"Kuroo is a shadow dragon, you can touch him."

"But what if I want to touch you?"

Akaashi felt his ears heat up as he looked down at the ground. "I would advice you to not touch me," he replied before standing up suddenly. "We should go, they'll be waiting on us."

"But it's morning?" Kenma commented standing up following the dragon out of the cave. He watched as as frosty air went around the dragon boy, his body growing and shaping into the dragon what took him here. He watched as Akaashi's grey eyes looked at him before lowering his body to the ground. "On your back?" he asked as the dragon gave a small nod.

He bit his bottom lip, his hands touching the white scales gently before hoisting himself onto Akaashi's back holding onto one of he spikes sticking out. "Okay...I think I'm ready," he breathed out letting out a small scream as the wings flapped and they pushed off the ground. His long black hair whipping around as he squeezed his eyes shut and practically hugged the dragon as they flew.

Kenma squeezed his eyes before opening them feeling his hair calm down. He looked up seeing the sunrise. His mouth dropping at the pretty sight in front of him as he leaned up. "Wow," he whispered before looking down, there were trees beneath them as well as a small body of water. 'The pond,' he thought before Akaashi suddenly dropped, making him let a scream out of his throat as they dropped fast back down to the ground. He made an unattractive noise as the wings beat against the ground to stop them from hitting and touched the ground gently.

He felt like he was going to be sick as he laid on the dragon before sliding off of him. "That landing could have been better," he complained as the dragon huffed as it morphed back into a human.

"You'll get used to it," Akaashi shrugged before clapping a hand over his mouth. "Or not, you won't be here much longer" he spoke quickly moving past Kenma to the water.

Kenma stood frozen in his spot. 'Is he going to keep me here?' he thought turning to look at the dragons back. His heart thudded hard against him, the odd feeling coming back. He closed his eyes shaking the feeling off before going over to the pond. It was much deeper than he thought it would be.

"Are you going to swim?" he heard the dragon ask him. "No...I don't know how," he sighed moving up onto a cliff over looking the pond, the dragon staying below him.

"It is peaceful here."


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a filler chapter than anything

"I don't think Kuroo and Bokuto are coming," Kenma pointed out, it's already been half the day since they've been at the pond, neither of them had moved. Not that he minded, he could hear birds chirping and dragons in the distance.

"Mmm...I don't think they ever actually planned to come here in the first place," Akaashi looked up at the human sitting on the ledge over the pond. "You can swim if you would like, or take a bath, I'm sure you feel disgusted."

Kenma shrugged before lifting himself up from the ledge, walking down it. "I can't swim, but I do feel gross..." he mumbled to himself looking at his arms, his skin was holding dirt. "What do I do about soap?"

"I'll make you some," the dragon commented as he got up from the ground. "You can get in the water, I'll be right back," he told the boy not waiting for a reply before taking off.

Kenma narrowed his eyes watching the dragon just taking off without him...leaving him behind. His heart clenched with worry. Was this safe? What if a dragon comes? What if Akaashi isn't here in time? He jumped hearing a rustling in the bushes behind him, he looked over his shoulder, frozen before seeing a rabbit hop out. He released the breath he was holding in shaking his head. Akaashi wouldn't have left him if it was going to be dangerous.

'It's fine,' he told himself as he walked over to the shallow side of the pond. He looked around before removing his worn out pants. Did dragons not own shirts? 'Too much of a hassel probably,' he thought as he dipped his foot into the cold water. He shivered before sucking his stomach in as he went farther into the water, goosebumps appearing on his skin as the coldness of the water went all the way up to his shoulder. He frowned keeping a tight hold on the edge of the pond.

Kenma watched as fish got curious coming over to him. He jumped feeling one brush against his hip causing them all to swim away before slowly approaching him again. 'I wonder if their are dragons what live in the water,' he thought as he moved his leg scaring off the fish again.

His thoughts were disrupted as there was a loud thud off in the distance then a rustling in bushes again. Panic rose in his chest as he ducked underwater, hands still holding onto the ledge. 'Don't eat me,' he thought as a gently hand was placed on top of his own. He gasped for air once he came back up, wet hair glued to his face.

"What were you doing?" Akaashi questioned a look of amusement on his face as he placed fruit and flowers down beside him. "Did you think I was someone else?" he teased as the human stayed hidden behind his wet hair. The dragon chuckled before picking up the ingredients placing them in front of him with a piece of tree-bark. "I told you, nothing will hurt you with me around, and I know when you are safe to be alone, nothing was going to happen to you here," he continued picking up some berries and placing them on the tree bark before mashing them with his hands.

Kenma frowned watching the dragon mush fruits together before adding flowers to the mixture. He squinted leaning in hearing the male mutter something under his breath. "What?" he asked as the dragon shook his head. He pouted slightly dropping into the water so it covered his mouth blowing bubbles. "You should come into the water, it's cold."

"I can't. I'll freeze it," the dragon spoke simply his hands a purple/red color from smashing the fruits and flowers, adding water until it turned almost into a liquid. "Here, wash your hair with this...just...don't blame me if you have a reaction to it or something, there's a flower in there we don't normally use but it was the only thing I cold find."

"That's reassuring," the human mumbled looking at the paste then back at Akaashi. "What?" he heard the male speak. He shook his head before taking some of the paste into his hands letting go of the edge before putting it in his hair. His mind drifted as his own hands went through washing his own hair. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

* * *

 

_"You're hurting my head," a young Kenma whimpered as one of the guard pulled his long hair feeling some of the hairs being pulled out._

_"You're fine," he was told as nails dug into his scalp causing tears to form at the corner of his eyes. "It hurts," he whined again as the hands left his head with one last sharp tug. He opened his eyes just as water was poured onto his head, soap running into his eyes making him crying out as he tried to move his arms but they were cuffed behind his back. "It hurts!" he sobbed as the guard continued to pour water on his head._

_Every bath was like that. Sometimes two people would bathe him. Some were gentler than others. Some would pull at his hair so hard that he thought they had pulled out a handful of hair._

_They only got rougher the older he got. The more resistant he got._

* * *

 

Kenma gasped as a cold hands were pressed against his burning scalp. "Don't hurt me," he whispered only to realize Akaashi was unclenching his own hands from his hair. He was the one causing the burning to his scalp, he was the one pulling at his hair. His hands dropped from his head down to his sides as he looked up at the dragon who was now gently rubbing his sore scalp.

"Are you okay? I'm not freezing you right?" Akaashi asked not wanting to accidentally make things worse. A small smile appeared on his face when the human shook his head. "If my hands get too cold you have to tell me, you know already I can't tell my own temperature."

"It's fine..."

"What was life like? Living in that place I took you from?" the dragon asked massaging his home-made shampoo into the boys scalp, noticing the the black hair was slowly losing it's color. 'oh...oh no,' he thought biting his lip as the human narrowed his eyes. "What is that look for?" he heard him say. "Nothing...just tell me about yourself."

Kenma frowned leaning into Akaashi's hands. His hands were much gentler than the guards back home. "Dull, they took me away from home at an early age, seperated from human interaction other than guards, priest and the village leaders. They would make me study, I was punished if I did something wrong, they mainly took the food away, but I learned they would give it too me anyways after a while....When I got older I realized they didn't want a single scratch on me, so I would try to hurt myself...they ended up cuffing my hands for the rest of time I was there. I couldn't touch myself, I couldn't do anything. I hade to be pure according to them. They were rough with me when taking me places, as long as it didn't leave a scratch or scar."

The dragon frowned pulling his hands away from the human's head despite the protest from him. "I need to wash this out," he stood up removing his own torn pants smirking when the other turned away. "If the water gets colder tell me," he held in a laugh noticing the pink on Kenma's cheeks as he slipped into the water, the cold not phasing him.

"Tip your body and head back," Akaashi instructed placing a hand on the middle of Kenma's spine the other on his shoulder as the human nodded. He helped lower him back into the water. He wonders when would be a good time to tell him that the flower he put in the soap stripped his hair color to blond. "I'm sorry to hear about your past," he frowned, he will ignore the hair dilemma for later. "So you didn't get to play any games or act like a child?" he asked taking his hand from Kenma's shoulder and running it through his hair.

"Mmm...only for a couple years...the kids didn't like me much, especially when the news got out that I was...your sacrifice," Kenma took a deep breath as the dragon held him above the water. Why was a dragon nicer than his own kind? He closed his golden eyes before looking at Akaashi. "What about you....how was your childhood?"

"Different than yours, when I was younger I lived with Kuroo on the main island, where the elder dragons taught me different languages at a very young age," the dragon started as he pulled the human back up, straight in the water, really, the blond wasn't bad looking, even wet. "Kuroo, Bokuto and I have known each other since we were young dragons unable to turn into a human form, though our teachings were different we were able to run around and play as dragons and humans, we would play a game where you hit a ball around without letting it touch the ground...we still play it...you could come play with us one of these days."

"Is that where you go suddenly?" the human asked grabbing on to Akaashi's arm noticing he was getting deeper in the water. He frowned as his hair fell into his view. "Akaashi. I have a very serious question," his eyes narrowed before looking at the dragon what looked like he should have a tail between his legs.

"I know what this serious question is and honestly I didn't think that flower would take the color from your hair."

Kenma scrunched up his nose pushing off from the dragon, eye's widening as he realized his mistake as he stood on his toes to keep above the water. "Help," he breathed out quickly as the dragon's hand took hold of his, pulling him back to the edge of the pond.

"It's not that bad Kenma, it's actually a nice change," Akaashi kept a poker-face on as he complemented the human. His eye's flew into the sky his ears picking up wing sounds in the distance. "What?" he heard Kenma ask as he suddenly grabbed him around the waist pulling him closer. "I don't want you to get hit," he told him as a black dragon flew above before dropping from the sky, turning into a human. "They ended up coming after all."

Kenma looked up noticing Kuroo dropping from the sky, he could vaguely see a smile on his face before the dragon landed in the middle of the pond. He watched as the dragon came up only to be knocked back under when Bokuto dropped down on top of him. He covered his mouth stifling a laugh as the two dragons came up, Bokuto sounded like he was complaining about something, probably Kuroo's two spikes on his shoulders.

He looked up at Akaashi noticing the adoren look he was giving him. "What?" he asked suddenly realizing he was smiling before quickly turning into a frown and turned away, face red. "Ignore it."

"You should smile more," Akaashi frowned turning the human back around so he could look at him. "Why do you keep trying to hide your emotions? You're human, not a doll," he asked though it sounded more like a scolding to Kenma. The dragon sighed shaking his head as Kuroo and Bokuto came up to them.

"Kenma~" Kuroo cooed taking the humans wrist pointing towards the deeper in.

_"He can't swim,"_ Akaashi told the dragon quickly as Bokuto took Kenma's wrist.

" _Then we'll teach him,"_ Bokuto gave a wide smile as the two started to drag the human deep into the water.

"Wait, I can't swim," Kenma panicked trying to keep his footing on the ground soon he was on his tipy toes before that was gone as well. He prepared himself to go under the water, instead he was brought into a hard chest. He moved his legs around trying to touch the bottom before looking up. His chest tightened looking at Kuroo's smiling face. He perked up hearing water movement, looking back towards Akaashi noticing he was getting out of the water. "Wait, you should come in too," he called out missing the obvious jealous look in the dragons face as he walked to a flat top rock, sitting on top of it.

"No, they want to teach you how to swim, I'll watch," the ice dragon waved him off with a small 'huff'.

The human frowned keeping his eyes on Akaashi before Bokuto popped up in his line of vision. "Watch," he heard him speak in Japanese. His eyes focused on the silver haired dragon as he put one hand out then back then the other hand. Kenma lifted one of his own hands paddling it in the water as quietly as possible while Kuroo held him up.

Kuroo watched feeling ice cold eyes staring holes into him. He lifted his head a smirk on his face as he met Akaashi's gaze. He could see straight through the younger's emotions. Jealousy. hate. His smirk curled more as he moved Kenma around so he was now holding under the boys waist and chest so he was flat to the water. Bokuto was distracting him enough to not see the stare down happening over him.

Akaashi knitted his brows together as he chewed on his bottom lip. He wasn't going to deny that he didn't not like Kenma, he was very fond of this human actually. More the reason to let him go. He watched closely as Kuroo and Bokuto touched the human, he could see a slight blush on his cheeks. That was enough. "Kenma," he called out catching the attention of the three males in the water. "It's time to go back to the cave."

_"But we just got here,"_ Bokuto whined twisting around in the water like a child.

_"Yes and it's getting late, he'll be pruny after too long,"_ The ice dragon commented back keeping his eyes on Kenma.

Kenma frowned before tapping on Kuroo, straightening himself in the water. "Take me back to the land," he ordered pointing to the grass. The dragon must have understood because soon he was moving in the water until he could climb out onto land. He looked around for his worn pants before the fabric was hung in front of his face. He looked up at Akaashi before taking the pants from him silently. Something was off. He could tell now. Was the dragon mad? Did he do something to make the dragon upset?

He quickly put the pants on as a cold blast of air went around him making hims flinch as his hair wrapped around his face. He barely had any time to react before he was in a dragon's mouth. No. Akaashi's mouth. He yelped hanging on to one of the large tooth as they flew into the air. Kenma watched below, Kuroo and Bokuto getting smaller and smaller, until they were gone. Was he that angry?

"Akaashi?" Kenma called out looking up at the dragons eye. "I'm sorry," he spoke innocently, unsure of what he had done wrong. He watched as the eye looked towards him before returning back looking ahead.

* * *

 

The silence was for once eating Kenma alive. He had been getting used to the chatter between them. "I can't," he spoke suddenly getting up from the fur bed, walking to where the dragon laid down on his own furs. "What is wrong? Why are you so upset? Did I do something?" he asked standing above the dark haired male.

Akaashi cracked open one of his eyes looking at the newly blond human. "No, it's nothing," he muttered closing his eye trying to ignore the human.

"It has to be something, you suddenly wanted to leave, you didn't even let me get on your back," Kenma growled frustration building up as he pulled at his hair. "What. Were you jealous that Kuroo and Bokuto were touching me?" he jumped back as the dragon suddenly stood up. "You are! You're jealous because Kuroo and Bokuto freely touch me with no problems, only you are afraid to."

"Because I don't want to hur--"

"Hurt me! That's always your excuse Akaashi, you were touching me at the pond, are you really afraid of hurting me, or are you afraid you'll grow attached to me?" he snapped seeing the male look to the side, fist clenched, he took a step back when the dragon shot his head back up, intense grey eyes glowing in the fire light.

"I'm already attached! Seeing you with Kuroo and Bokuto made me burn on the inside, I hate it."

"Then do something about it!" Kenma barked out before his arm was roughly grabbed as he was tossed into the fur pile as if he was a rag doll. He gasped when he hit the ground, it wasn't hard but it wasn't padded. There was a dull pain in his lower back before Akaashi's body was hovering on top of his, but. Still. Not. Touching.

He cold feel the stale cold air coming off of the dragon's skin, it probably would hurt him if they touched now. But right now. He was just as frustrated as Akaashi was and he didn't care. He need to feel something he hadn't before. He needed.

Kenma reached up, surprising Akaashi as he grabbed his face, bringing him down to meet his lips. It was freezing. His fingers were burning from the coldness of the dragon's human flesh, his lips felt dry, but his heart was squeezing and he had butterfly's in his stomach. Was this what it was like to truly like someone? The feeling was awful, but he wanted more.

Akaashi held his breath, he could feel blood on his face from Kenma's fingers cracking open. He need to get away. He tried to push away the human gently but he held onto his face tighter, before he finally pulled away from the kiss to breath. "Kenma, you're bleeding, shit, this is why! Why didn't you listen to me?" he cried out as Kenma held his hands out, they were red but weren't bleeding.

"You're crying," he heard Kenma whisper as he rose his hand to his face. Kenma never bled. He was feeling his own tears. He felt arms wrapped around him pulling hims down to lay on top of Kenma's chest. "You don't have to worry about hurting me, you never will," he heard him talk a hand going through his curly black hair. He sighed until fingers rubbed around the base one of his horns, making his face heat up. "Don't touch there," Akaashi yelped pulling back seeing the boy have a confused face. "It's a sensitive area..." he muttered embarrassed but the boy kept looking at him confused. 'Right he was locked up all his life,' he thought before finally just waving off the comment.

"Does this mean you will touch me more?" Kenma asked dropping his head to the side a small smirk on his face seeing a blush appear on the dragons face. "Don't say it like that," he heard him squeak out. The human rolled his eyes stretching his body out on the fur, he could feel Akaashi's gaze traveling around his body. "Do sacrifices really have to be pure to give to a dragon?" he asked as the dragon parted his legs so he could lay between them, head on his stomach, mindful of his horns, not wanting to shank the human on accident.

Akaashi snickered hearing the question. "Do humans really think the offering has to be pure?" he asked the silence answered his question for him. "No, we would never know if the human was pure or not, it doesn't matter, a human is a human," he shrugged before burying himself more against the human.

"So they lock us up for their own sick pleasure?" Kenma frowned thinking back at how horrible being in that place was.

"Sick isn't it?" the dragon hummed against the males stomach before nipping at the skin there causing him to suck in his stomach before relaxing again. "I have decided it's not safe for you here, I've grown too fond of you, I can't keep a human here forever, you deserve a life with your kind," he sighed feeling the boy stiffen under him.

"I don't want to go back," the human frowned trying to move out from under the dragon but he held him in place. "They all turned on me, I can't go back there," he whispered feeling Akaashi move around until the dragon was looking down at him. A hand pressed against his cheek.

"You can't argue with me on this, I'm taking you back tomorrow, before this gets any further," he watched as Kenma gave him a mixture of expressions before going back to his normal, frown. Akaashi sighed going to stand up. "I'll sleep on your fur pile tonight," he didn't get far as a hand grabbed his wrist before he could go.

"Sleep with me tonight...if you're taking me back tomorrow...tonight sleep with me," Kenma gave a small plea as the dragon bit his bottom lip before nodding, moving to lay down beside each other. The human moved so he was cuddled against the dragon's cool chest, arms wrapping around him tightly.

He could hear a storm in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a writing blog on tumblr and I'm always open for prompt/drabble requests or anything really;;;;  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: abuse, violence, blood

Kenma stared at Akaashi's heavy grey eyes, wind passing between them. "They think I'm dead, what am I suppose to do? What would they think if they saw me?" he asked keeping as emotionless as he could talking to the dragon. The village could turn on him, they could kill him. Was there such a punishment for being released?

"Your hair is blond, do you think they would recognize you? You've been locked up all your life, its not like the village would recognize you anyways," Akaashi spoke just as emotionless as a stronger breeze went by them. He saw the hurt look flash in the human's face.

"Where am I suppose to stay?" the human asked his facade breaking. He didn't want to leave the dragon, the dragon showed him more kindness than he had ever experienced in his life. There should be a way for him to stay there safely. "I was fine with you."

The dragon shook his head, stepping back. "No, you can't stay with me any longer, it's dangerous for you and for me...if the head dragon knew you would be taken and killed immediately, I would be punished," he rose his hands as the other male took a step forward. "It's already decided, I'm...I'm sorry," he apologized voice breaking a little as he stepped towards the ledge of the cliff he watched as the human made a move to run for him but he was already falling.

"Akaashi!" Kenma yelled out, panic going through him as he fell to his knees watching the dragon fly into the sky. "Akaashi!" he cried out as wind whipped his hair around. He was alone. He was going back to his village with nothing. He couldn't return to his mother. He had no friends. His village headmasters would surely recognize him through the blond hair. He scrambled back to his feet looking around. Something. He had to do something. Someone had to be acceptive of him here still.

The blond turned where smoke was rising above the trees. Akaashi was at least kind enough this morning to give him a shirt and small cloak. His heart ached already thinking about the dragon. 'It's over now Kenma,' he thought to himself as he placed the hood on top of his head before he started his journey back to his village.

* * *

  
Once he returned, he didn't remember anything. He never saw it most of his life. He didn't even remember where his own house was. He looked around, watching as child laughed and screamed while chasing each other. He remembered when him and his childhood friends would do that. Until the selection day came. Once his friends had found out what that meant they separated from him. The one boy who would still come over to him, he only pushed away.

Iwaizumi.

That was the by who he would push away and walk away from. He wondered if he was in this village still. What was his job? He wanted to work as a guard growing up. Kenma let out a little chuckle as an elder lady accidentally hit his shoulder as he walked. "Sorry," he bowed slightly to her before continuing around. He had no money. No house. No water. Why would Akaashi just dump him after confessing to him. 'That's probably part of it,' he told himself as he hugged onto his sides as guards walked by him.

"Hey," one stopped the blond making his heart freeze. "Yes?" he asked looking up barely, trying not to reveal his full face.

"I haven't seen you around, where are you from?" the guard asked. His throat tightened.

"I'm from the north, just up the mountain side," Kenma lied but it seemed to get the guards approval as he was left alone. He let out a long sigh as his stomach growled. He's might as well find somewhere to stay for the night.

* * *

 

Finding somewhere to stay was harder than he thought. Even outside, the small shops would chase him out of their area. Staying near the houses were out of question. The night air was cold, not like Akaashi was, this cold was uncomfortable, it made him shiver, his breath could be seen. He shivered pulling the cloak around him tighter. He could tell it was almost winter.

"You there."

Kenma cursed slightly as he looked over noticing it was a male, not in guard attire. "I'm sorry if this is your shop, I'll leave," he huffed, standing up, the male was tall, with short dark hair. It reminded him of someone he new.

"Wait," the stranger stopped him. "If you have no where to stay, then you can come stay with me for tonight, I have space, you won't live in the temperature it will drop to," the male suggested walking closer to the homeless boy.

Kenma thought about it. He couldn't freeze to death. If an ice dragon couldn't kill him, like hell he was about to let mother nature strike him down. "I don't have money to give you," he warned the stranger as the stranger nodded.

"I know, I just want to help you."

The blond looked the stranger up and down again, they looked to be close in age. "Okay...thank you," he accepted the offer finally as he stood up, waiting for the unknown male to lead the way.

The home was small. There was a bedroom split from the living room, a small area where the kitchen was, a pit to cook food, the bathroom was attached, it seemed living conditions were starting to change since he was little. The poor were starting to get better household items.

"The couch is comfy, unless you want my bed," the stranger commented as he started a small fire to warm up the place.

Kenma only shrugged as the stranger turned towards him, finally seeing his face. He looked so familiar. He took off his hood from his head slowly, noticing the stranger looking at him a little unsure as well.

"Kenma?"

The sound of his name rolling off the stranger's tongue had it click in his head. "Iwaizumi," his voice came out in a horrified whisper as he staggered back towards the door.

"Wait! Don't run!" Iwaizumi shouted desperately as he rushed to place himself in front of the door, locking it. "Wait," he spoke more calmly seeing the fear in Kenma's face. "I'm not going to turn you in if that's what your scared about."

Kenma frowned. 'Something isn't right,' he thought keeping his eyes on his old friend. "Why aren't you freaking out that I'm here?" he asked his eyes following as Iwaizumi moved around his home.

"I had this feeling, that something like this would happen, with the current situation brewing," the older told him as he moved around to sit on a torn couch.

"What situation?"

"Come sit."

Kenma kept his unhappy face as he forced his legs to move to the torn up couch before sitting down with Iwaizumi in front of the fire. "What situation?" he asked again keeping his eyes trained on his old friend.

"The villages from all over are coming together, they're raging war on the dragons, they plan to kill them all," Iwaizumi frowned watched the fire burn in front of him, the wood cracking.

'Kill? Kill them all? Akaashi will be killed?' his thoughts moved through his mind quickly before shaking his head looking at the fire. "No, they can't do this, the dragon's are innocent, some are very accepting of humans, we need to make a new treaty is all, that humans are completely off limits."

"It won't happen, the village leaders have the villagers on board with everything, that this sacrifice won't stop until the dragons are dead," the tan boy frowned moving his foot as a spark popped out of the fire towards him.

"Why aren't you swayed by them?" Kenma asked digging his nails into the torn pants.

"I can't tell you that...I think we should sleep...there will be harsh things happening tomorrow..." Iwaizumi sighed shaking his head as he got up. "I know you want to talk more, but please, you'll need to sleep."

"Harsh things?" the blond questioned turning to watch the older leave into a separate room, closing the door behind him. A sense of nerves floated around in his stomach as he turned back to watch the fire in front of him slowly dying out.

* * *

 

When Kenma finally awoke he was rushed by Iwaizumi to eat some cut up fruit before his cloak was draped around him.

"I'm sorry, but we have to hurry," Iwaizumi spoke shortly as he shooed the younger out of the small home. "You have to see what's going on, why the villagers are okay with going to war, but it's more like an ambush."

The blond frowned as his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled down the dirt road. Why did they have to rush? Was it that important? He moved quicker now jogging beside his childhood friend. He could see a mass group of people a head. "What is this?" he asked looking up at the older only to be ignored as they pushed through the audience, he held the hood of his cloak over his head.

Kenma frowned when a large guillotine came into view. 'When did they start doing public executions?' he thought as they finally broke in the crowd up to the front. His eye's slowly widening as the captive came into view. It was a dragon in human form. He had small spikes lining the bottom of his eyes, silver and black scales appeared on his cheek bones with silver hair.

"Today friends, family. We bring you the dragon what had been stealing our children away from their home, despite them already having their sacrifice!"

Kenma shook his head, the dragon looking straight at him. "No, they are respectable, they wouldn't do that," he whispered the older looking down at him.

"We cannot let these dragons take anymore of our children! They must be destroyed, our brother and sisters are traveling far with there war machines! The time to take back our world is now! Release the blade!"

"No," he whispered shaking his head, taking small step forward. "You can't!" he yelled out rushing up to the front, a guard grabbing him as his hood fell down. "The dragons aren't like this! They are kind! They have never gone against the treaty because they don't want to fight with us!" he screamed as the guard at the lever hesitated.

The headmaster frowned before masking it in a look of horror. "The dragons have released the human sacrifice!" he yelled out causing the crowd to start whispering. "They were unsatisfied with our offer, they must be planning an attack as we speak!" he screamed as the villager's voices got louder.

"Kill the un-pure!" someone from the audience screamed out.

Kenma panicked trying to pull himself from the guards hold. "Let me go!" he screamed looking back towards Iwaizumi only to realize he was gone from the crowd. His heart sank as he shook his head. "No, no, no," he choked out his eyes looking back at the human dragon as screams started in the crowd. The wood was cracking from the guillotine as the human transformed into his dragon form, the wood busting as the blade dropped on the side. He watched as wide as the silver and black dragon roared before flying off.

"He has killed us all!" a woman screeched as the crowd started throwing insults and death threats towards him.

"Guards, take him to the chambers!" the headmaster yelled out.

"No! Let me go!" Kenma screamed trying to pull away from the guards as they drug him away from the crowd. "Let me go!" he couldn't go back into the dark, stale air place. "Help! Help!" he cried before he felt someone hit the back of his head, the world falling dark.

* * *

 

Kenma's eyes were dull as he sat on the ground, back in his cell he had grown up in. Only this time he was chained to the middle of the room. His shirt had been taken off of him. He knew what was going to happen. He flinched hearing a door shut as the headmaster of the counsel stood in front of the bars before a guard unlocked the door.

"How dare you show your face," the headmaster spoke holding a whip in his hand. "How dare you side with those dragons, do you know what state of panic you have out the village in?" he asked as he rose the whip in his hand.

The blond moved to speak but the crack against his skin made his cry out instead. He back burned, he could feel a small trickle of blood roll down his back.

"What did you do?"

another crack.

"What are the dragons planning?"

another crack.

Kenma sobbed as the whip hit his back ten times, it burned. The cuts burned as blood rolled down his back. "I didn't do anything," he whimpered curling into his body. "The dragon simply didn't want me there, he couldn't bring himself to eat me, so he thought he would bring me back," he cried out as a foot was pressed into his back, it felt like fire was going through him. "I swear, I don't know anything!" he pleaded as he was kicked in the side causing him to roll to his side.

"You worthless child, I should have known you were a dud," the headmaster growled pacing the room. "Now we'll have to capture another dragon so we can keep justifing the killing of children."

The blond's eyes widened before he was hit in the gut making him gag and choke for breath.

"That dragon is going to tell the grand dragon and our people are going to die! All because of you! You were suppose to be on our side, what would your mother say if she found out her son has killed the entire village?"

"How would she feel that her husband killed innocent children, along with abusing their son with harsh treatment growing up," Kenma spit out as a foot connect with his face making scream as the foot pressed onto his cheek, pressure slowly building as blood fell from his mouth.

"You are not my son, you never were," the headmaster hissed removing his foot. "You were born from another man, all I did was take your mother as my wife for service, you are nothing to me."

The blond coughed blood splattering out as the headmaster stormed off. "The dragon's aren't the ones what need to die," he wheezed as he rose to his knees. "You are the ones that should die!" he hissed out as the cage door was slammed shut, he watched the man go to one of the guards.

"Do not feed him, do not talk to him, let him rot in that cell for the rest of his life."

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably just have some mild sexual stuff in it but I dunno.
> 
> the dragon names are random letters I put together.
> 
> (I hate writing summaries)
> 
> writing blog: lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> Main: lilserket.tumblr.com


End file.
